


Hand of Curse

by PaperFox19



Series: Hand of... [2]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash brings a souvenir he shouldn’t and brings down a curse upon the base, now no one can leave. Sequel to Hand of Poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hand of Curse

Kid Flash brings a souvenir he shouldn’t and brings down a curse upon the base, now no one can leave. Sequel to Hand of Poison

\----- X ---

Chap 1 The Story and Dreams

Robin and Superboy had hooked up quite often after the event with Ivan, but they were still keeping it from the rest of the team. When Robin stayed at base he stayed with Superboy they stayed in the same room and shared the same bed. One thing that Superboy loved during these times is on nights when they would cuddle and make out Robin would read to him.

The younger male thought it was cute how excited Superboy got over in essence a bed time story. “So which one are you gonna read today?” Superboy asked almost looking like an excited puppy. Robin chuckled and pulled out a book. Superboy in a flash had Robin in his lap hugging the boy close. Robin snuggled against him and opened the book.

-The Tale of the Heartless Prince-

In a kingdom lost in time there was a young prince who was very handsome but even with all his riches he wasn’t happy he had his own servant who waited on him and saw to his every need and yet he still was not happy. Nothing he did or what he could buy could ease the loneliness in the prince’s heart. The king and queen wanted to do something for their son. So they thought finding him someone to love would do the trick. However all the women brought to the prince only loved him for his looks or money which only plunged the prince deeper into his loneliness.

The prince decided he had, had enough. He spoke to the people of his land and told them he was going to have a masked ball, and he would dance with a dagger in hand, and that the one who could match his dance and save him before he plunged the knife into his heart would be the one who he would love forever. The kingdom could not believe what they heard. The king and queen tried to stop there son from doing this but he could not be deterred.

Servants got the party ready and guest arrived all wearing masks and cloaks. The prince stayed in the center of the dance floor. True to his word he had his knife. The prince began to dance his movements graceful and everyone could feel his emotions as he danced, the loneliness that had been inside him every doubt ever fear echoed in his movements. The king and queen cried as they watched their son.

Guests tried to get close to him but were quickly repelled by the moving knife. The music played began to pick up showing that the dance was almost over. People were terrified that the prince would soon end his life. People were so entrapped in the dance they did not see the prince’s servant slip on a mask and make his way to the dance floor.

The masked servant began to move with the prince and before the prince could plunge the dagger into his heart the dagger was tossed aside. The prince lifted the mask and gasped seeing his servant. “My Prince I could not stand to see you do this to yourself, it may be selfish of me but I’d be lonely without you.” The prince blushed and he couldn’t stop himself he kissed his servant making everyone gasp. “I’m sorry for being so blind to not see what was right in front of me.”

The prince and his former servant were together until the end of their days. The prince was not lonely anymore he was happy having his special someone by his side.

The End

Robin finish reading and Superboy held him closer. “I’m glad the prince found someone.” Superboy said and nuzzled Robin’s hair.

“Yeah this story is nice, much happier than the original.” Robin said, and Superboy was stunned.

“What do you mean?”

“Well this book is called Happy Endings the writer took stories with sad endings gathered them together and with proper approval wrote new endings for them.” Robin said and put the book away and kissed Conner’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Wait what happened to the prince in the original then?” He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Conner it’s just a story.” Conner’s look was adamant so Robin sighed. “Okay fine I’ll tell you, The prince was so lonely he turned to a witch for help the witch gave him the dagger. The witch told him the one who saved him would be his true love. The party began and thanks to the witch’s magic no one could get close to the prince stuck dancing with each other no one could reach the prince. His true love in the crowd cried as he could do nothing to save his destined one as he plunged the dagger into his heart.”

Superboy frowned and hugged Robin close. “I will always save you from anything.” Superboy said and Robin sighed.

“Conner relax we’re super heroes now and I can handle myself to ya know, I can still flip ya when we spar in the training room.” He said tapping Superboy’s chest. “I love you Conner, so relax ok.”

“I love you to.” Superboy said and kissed Robin. “I still want to protect you though.”

Robin chuckled and kissed his boyfriend/lover. “I know you do you’re my cute and sexy over protective but still sweet lover.” Conner smiled and was able to relax now. The two went to sleep but Conner had the weirdest of dreams.

He was in a land full of white, the sound of shuffling cards could be heard. “Who’s there?”

“Asking who’s there is silly since it’s your dream is it not.” In a flash he was in front of a fortune tellers table a deck of cards shuffling in the air. “Take three cards.” A voice said Superboy did. “Lay them on the table.” Superboy did again and the first card flipped over by itself. “Your past is a short one but it is full of mystery and darkness surrounded by light.” Superboy glared as the card held a picture of the tube he was in. The second card flipped over. “You have found love that makes everything sane around you he is young but wise and he warms you deeply. There was trouble around you but by taking advice from a flower you have grown even closer to this beloved one.” The second card held Robin’s mask surrounded by flowers. The third card flipped over. “Death comes for those close to you and you will be unable to stop it. Die die die they will all die leaving you full of sorrow and regret.” The third card made Superboy see red. Robin was in the picture he appeared to only be asleep but death had the scythe at his throat. Superboy slammed his fists destroying the table. “No need to get mad the cards do not lie.”

“Shut up I won’t let him die to hell with you and your cards.” Superboy shouted and as he turned the table and cards were back in place. The cards flipped over to reveal the death card over and over. “The future is written no one can stop the flow of destiny. The hand of death grips the future you better prepare for it.”

Superboy was about to smash the table when the hand of death reached out from the card shocking the boy awake. Connor bolted up covered in a layer of sweat. “Connor you ok?!” Robin said as the sudden jump snapped the boy wonder awake. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah I guess.” Connor said. “Sorry for waking you up.” He kissed Robin and was about to leave to get a quick shower when Robin pulled him down. “I have an idea let’s try sleeping like this use that super hearing of yours and focus on my heart beat and let it sooth you to sleep.” Robin said and Super boy obeyed he crawled onto the boy resting his head on his chest.

The steady full of life heart beat had Conner smiling as he fell back asleep.

To be continued


	2. Puppet Souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hand of Curse

Chap 2 Puppet Souvenir

Superboy was a still unnerved by the dream he had so he stayed extra close to Robin. No one really said anything about it. Robin lightly brushed his hand over Superboy’s arm trying to ease the clone’s tension. Batman arrived and he had a new mission for them.

Apparently Wesker has been causing trouble, at the mention of Wesker Robin was confused. “Wesker has been going to therapy every day, he’s been good for years.” Robin said, he had read up on the file for Wesker the guy had a split personality one being the nicest guy around the other a mobster genius who always had a plan.

“Yes then one day he stopped going to his therapy, he vanished completely off radar. No one’s seen or heard from him in months until a week ago. He hit a jewelry store made a big scene, but oddly enough nothing was stolen, but five innocent people were injured and hospitalized. It’s not Wesker’s style to hurt innocent people like this and it’s not Scarface’s style to leave his score behind. I want you to find them and bring them in.”

“Right!” The team took off and it didn’t take long to find Wesker. However he wasn’t holding Scarface.

The new puppet in Wesker’s arms was wearing a robe, and had big hands, with long fingers, it had black dolls hair and had a pointy chin. “My my my, I thought the Justice League would come after me, but it seems they send children.” The puppet spoke in a creepy way.

“Enough Wesker, what are you trying to pull where is Scarface?” Robin said pulling out a weapon from his belt.

“Scarface is gone.” Wesker said, but he said it almost like he was in a trance.

“You fools better beware I’m more of a threat than that old doll. I am Meskin.” Something was wrong Wesker had never been able to say the letter b before not without moving his lips.

“Ok I’ve had enough of this.” Aqualad said and he whipped some water up and used it to strike Wesker. He separated Meskin from Wesker. Kid Flash ran up and grabbed the doll. “Souvenir.”

“Oh man that’s creepy.” Megan said.

Robin walked over to Wesker. “Alright Wesker what was this all about?”

Wesker blinked then started screaming. “That doll he killed Mr. Scarface!! He killed him he killed him!!” Wesker got up and went after Kid Flash. Superboy quickly subdued him, he held him down until the police arrived and took Wesker away.

The team returned to their base, and Wally put the doll away with the other souvenirs he had collected. Wally turned off the light and didn’t notice the doll’s eyes moving. “Well well well, I guess I best get started.” He pulled out a book from his robes.

“What curse shall I enact.” With one finger he flipped through the book. “Oh yes this one will do.” He touched the page and the paper vanished. “Let my curse be unleashed.”

To be continued


	3. Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hand of Curse

Chap 3 Curses

Night fell upon the Cave, Superboy and Robin had settled in for the night, Wally was in his room snoring loudly, and Aqualad was resting in his room. Meskin searched for the perfect curse to immobilize any troublesome enemies, the room Wally was keeping his souvenirs wasn’t guarded he had plenty of free space to work his magic.

Megan was going to the kitchen for a late night snack. Meskin’s curse was a red apple, it’s mere presence drew Megan to it. ‘Oh my this is the reddest apple I have ever seen.’ She hungered for the apple, more so than any food she had ever craved before. She picked up the apple and bit into it, in seconds she knew something was wrong, the inside of the apple turned black and the once red apple turned brown. “HELP!!” She sent out a mental blast before succumbing to the curse, her clothing changed to a white dress and she fell to the ground.

The mental blast woke everyone up and they rushed to Megan’s aid, Kid Flash was in a night shirt and pajama bottoms, Robin was wearing one of Superboy’s T-shirts which covered him completely, and Superboy was just in a pair of loose night pants, and Aqualad was shirtless and wearing something that could be best described as a black speedo. “What’s going on, and why are you wearing that?” Aqualad asked looking at Robin.

“Why are you wearing a speedo?” Robin shot back and Aqualad blushed.

“This is traditional Atlantion under…I mean sleepwear.” Aqualad said. “That doesn’t explain why you’re wearing…”

“GUYS!!” Wally shouted, interrupting the conversation. They went over to where Megan lie, the rotting apple still in her hand.

“Oh man what happened to her?” Wally said looking her over.

“I’m going to get Red Tornado, he needs to see this.” Aqualad said and raced off to get their live in mentor.

Robin examined Megan and noticed some clear odd things. “Poison apple, white dress, and she’s asleep not dead, this looks like something from Snow White.” Robin mused, Superboy remembered that story, Robin had read it to him before.

“That means she’ll wake up if she’s kissed by a prince, I’ll do it!!” Wally said and began to pucker his lips, Robin grabbed him by the hair and kept him from smooching the sleeping Megan.

“Easy Romeo we don’t know what we’re dealing with here, you could easily fall under the same curse as Megan did.” Robin said and Wally looked at him confused.

Aqualad returned with Red Tornado. “Robin what do you mean I could end up cursed like Megan?”

“Yes the common folk tale is that the prince kisses Snow White and wakes her up, but there’s a darker tale, the Prince kisses Snow White, and falls under the same curse, and the evil queen ruled both of their kingdoms. In the book I read it had a picture of the apple and it looked like this.” Robin said and pointed to the apple.

“Very clever.” A dark voice echoed in the room, and all the lights went out at once.

“Switching to back up power.” Red Tornado said and the lights kicked back on. Meskin was floating in the air with his book right in front of him.

“It’s that creepy doll!”

“It seems I chose the wrong person to get rid of, but I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Meskin glared at Robin and began to flip through the pages of his book. Superboy felt the threat from his words and was about to attack when Red Tornado blocked his path.

“Leave this to me.” He fired one of his tornados at Meskin.

The doll quickly closed his book, and used the book as a shield. The tornado did no damage to it. “Nice try, but not good enough!!” He opened the book and pulled out one of its pages. “I know how to deal with you tin man.” The page lit up and created a tornado of its own, the tornado consumed Red Tornado, and when the wind faded away he was no longer red, he was gray and rusted and no longer was able to move and had no power.

“No way, he took out Red Arrow in one shot.” Wally gasped in shock.

“You all will become slaves to my curses, from the darkest fantasies darkness shall spread and consume all that is good and just.” Darkness spewed from the book and changed the cave into a grand ballroom.

“What is all this?” The team looked around to find Meskin but he was missing.

“Robin Robin in the night, did you think your parents wanted you to fight?” Meskin’s voice echoed in the room, and people in masks appeared in the room and they were all dancing. Robin was frozen in shock, there at the head of the ballroom were his parents, they were wearing masks but it was them.

“Mom? Dad?” Robin took a step forward, and Wally and Superboy stopped him from going towards them.

“Rob, listen to me it’s just an illusion it has to be.” Wally said.

“But it’s them Wally, how could he know what they looked like, it has to be them.” Robin said, almost like he was in a trance. Wally slapped him, and Robin blinked. “I’m sorry, you’re right I don’t know why I thought…” Robin said and tears spilled down his cheeks.

Superboy looked about the room, he wanted to crush that puny puppet into saw dust. ‘How dare he make Robin cry!!’

“You miserable rat how dare you destroy this happy reunion!!” They looked up and saw Meskin on top of a chandelier he had another page from his book. “I saw that you were fast, but can you run for your life.” He tossed the page into the air and it changed into a red hood. Before Kid Flash could escape the red hood appeared on his back.

“You think this scares me I happen to like red.” Wally said, and Robin tugged on his pant leg.

“Kid Flash run!!”

“Why?!” Wally said then a spine tingling noise filled the ball room. “HHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!” From the book a massive wolf appeared from the pages. It’s eyes were blood red and it’s fur was midnight black. “Whoa!!” Wally ran and the wolf gave chase, with Wally running for his life, it gave Weskin a chance to try again on Robin.

“Go on little Robin your parents are waiting for you.” Weskin said and Robin was lifted up into the air and dragged over to his ‘parents’.

“No Robin wait!!” Superboy and Aqualad tried to give chase, but more masked people appeared and blocked their path.

“Damn it!!” They cursed as the people were strong and difficult to bypass.

Robin stood before his parents, and the two smiled at him. “You’ve grown up into such a fine young man. It’s time for you to find a prince who will love you. Per your request.” They presented Robin with a dagger and Robin didn’t want to take it, but his body wasn’t listening to him. He grabbed the dagger and his clothing changed into one of a prince.

Superboy’s eyes widened in shock. “I know what’s going to happen, we have to stop Robin he’s going to kill himself!!” Superboy said and began punching the masked dancers, but for each one he punched more began to appear.

“What do you mean he’s going to kill himself?” Aqualad shouted cutting down more masked people, each time he cut them they turned into darkness and more spouted up like weeds.

“Robin told me about this story, if he finishes his dance he’s gonna plunge the dagger into his heart!!” Superboy shouted, and he began to fight franticly trying to get to him. ‘He’s going to die, there’s is nothing you can do to stop it.’ That strange voice from his dream echoed in his mind. ‘No I must save him!!’

Music began to play and Robin began to dance, and the one leading the orchestra playing the music, was Meskin, dressed as a conductor and his book his instructors wand. “Dance Robin, dance and realize how alone you are!!” Meskin laughed and upped the tempo, the masked people began dancing and attacking the boys all at once, their strange moves made it difficult to fight them.

“Superboy, I’ll deal with these shadows, you get Robin!!” Aqualad said and his markings glowed, he created electric water whips and began dispersing the dancers and cleared a path for Superboy.

“I see so your skilled in the ways of magic, but not good enough my boy, to me your just a fish out of water!” From his instructor baton a magical beam that hit Aqualad dead on. Superboy looked back and stared in shock. Aqualad had been changed into a mermaid, well merman, but he had no legs just a fish tail.

“Superboy GO!!” Aqualad shouted and Superboy pushed onward. He fought his way through the crowd of masked dancers.

“Oh no you don’t.” He raised his wand and hit him with a curse, but Superboy was unaffected. “What?” He shot him again and again, but his spells just bounced off him like he was rubber. “How can this be happening, the only way I couldn’t curse him would be…Oh ho I’ll still be rid of you yet!!” He raised the wand and began to make the orchestra play faster, Robin and the masked dancers began dancing faster and faster.

“No Robin!!” Superboy tried to fight his way through, but that way was no longer effective, the dancers were stronger and faster, and from the way Robin was moving the dance was almost done.

Robin did a few final spins and raised the dagger up high.

‘No this can’t be happening!!’

‘He’s going to die…’

‘He’s Going To Die…’

‘HE’S GOING TO DIE!!!’

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” In a burst of rage Superboy tore through the dancers and tackled Robin, Robin brought the dagger down into Superboy’s back!

“HA HA HA I win!!!!” (SMASH) Meskin looked on in shock as the dagger broke against Conner’s skin. “What the hell are you?” He shouted.

With the dagger broke Robin regained his consciousness and his parents vanished. “I’ll use a stronger curse you’ll see I’ll get you yet!!” He raised his wand and Robin through the half broken dagger at Meskin knocking the wand from his hand.

“Curse you I’ll get you for this!!” He dove for his wand only to get smacked by Aqualad’s tail. “Conner smash this stupid thing.” He grabbed the wand and threw at Conner.

“With pleasure!!” He broke the wand and waves of darkness ripped from the device. The ballroom vanished and the curses began to undo themselves. The wolf vanished as did the red hood, and Wally collapsed from exhaustion. Aqualad returned to human form, Red Tornado reverted back as well, Robin’s princely attire also vanished. Megan’s clothing reverted back to normal but she was still asleep.

“Wait where’s Meskin?!” Robin shouted and the team looked around but Meskin was gone.

Outside the Cave

The small doll began to run away. “Damn those brats I’ll have to get a new book from master.” He made his way into an alley and that was a big mistake, a green arrow flew through the air and pierced his wooden head. Dark smoke escaped his head and the puppet’s eyes turned white and cold. Meskin was dead.

Artemis smirked at her skill, she planned to join the team very soon.

Back in the cave

“I’ll go pick up Wally, then I’ll call the league, they should be informed of this.” Red Tornado said and left to take Wally to his room. Superboy picked up Robin bridal style.

“I’ll take care of Robin you look after Megan.” Superboy said and carried Robin to his room. Aqualad stared at Superboy a moment before taking Megan to her room.

Once Robin and Superboy were alone, Superboy started kissing Robin passionately.

“I was so scared (kiss) I thought (kiss) I lost you(kiss, kiss)” Superboy said between kisses.

“I’m okay Superboy just a little shaken up.” Robin nuzzled Superboy’s neck and clung to his muscled body.

“You almost died.” Superboy said sternly and put him to bed, crawling in after him.

“I’ve nearly died before, that’s not what shook me up.” Robin said and cuddled up to Superboy. “Promise me something Superboy. I know it’s a selfish request.”

“Anything.” Superboy said staring at his lover.

“Don’t die and leave me alone. I…can’t lose you…I…love…you.” Robin fell asleep a few tears rolling down his cheek.

“I love you to so much. I promise…” Superboy kissed the tears away and held Robin to him. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed the two of them.

Superboy’s dream

He was in a white abyss full of silver mist, there in the mist he saw the fortune teller again. He smirked and walked up to him. “I saved him, so what kind of future do you have for me now.”

“I’m so sorry, but my predictions are never wrong, it is his fate to die. You cannot save him.” The fortune teller vanished and Superboy sank to his knees. “No I Will Save Him!!!”

Hand of Curse End

To be continued in Hand of Power

The fortune teller appeared in the sky above the cave. “The hands of fate continue to move, and it seems the darkness will have its way.” He flipped over a card and it was pitch black with red eyes peering out. The fortune teller closed his eyes. “One of great power shall appear and destruction will spread, heroes and villains all can fall before the darkness.”

The man vanished as the sun began to rise. “Good Luck Young Heroes.”


End file.
